Aerosol inhalation equipment is commonly used as a means to deliver medication in an aerosolized form to a patient. Aerosolized medication is typically used to treat patients with respiratory conditions, such as asthma or chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD). For example, inhalation equipment is a common means for delivering medication to counter certain aliments of a patient population, including reactive airway disease, asthma, cystic fibrosis, etc.
It is generally accepted that effective administration of medication as aerosol depends on the delivery system and its position in relation to the patient. Aerosol particle deposition is influenced by particle size, ventilatory pattern, and airway architecture and effective medication response is also influenced by the dose of the medication used.
An aerosol delivery system includes three principal elements, namely a generator, a power source, and an interface. Generators include small volume nebulizers (SVN), large volume nebulizers (LVN), metered dose inhalers (MDI), and dry powder inhalers (DPI). The power source is the mechanism by which the generator operates or is actuated and includes compressed gas for SVN and LVN and self-contained propellants for MDI. The interface is the conduit between the generator and the patient and includes spacer devices/accessory devices with mouthpieces or face masks. Depending on the patient's age (ability) and coordination, various interfaces are used in conjunction with SVN and MDI in order to optimize drug delivery.
A SVN is a jet nebulizer that is powered by a compressed gas source. The medication is displaced up a capillary tube from the nebulizer's reservoir and is dispersed continuously as aerosolized particles. The aerosolized particles are spontaneously inhaled by the patient or delivered in conjunction with positive-pressure breaths. Typically, for patients greater than 3 years who are spontaneously breathing without an artificial airway and are able to cooperate, a mouthpiece with an extension reservoir should be used. For patients unable to negotiate a mouthpiece, typically children under 3 years, a face mask should be used.
An MDI is essentially a pressurized canister that contains a medication and propellant. Actuation of the MDI results in the ejection of one dose of medication as aerosolized particles, which can be spontaneously inhaled by the patient or delivered in conjunction with positive-pressure breaths. A spacer device/accessory device should be used with an MDI. A spacer device enhances delivery by decreasing the velocity of the particles and reducing the number of large particles. A spacer device with a one-way valve, i.e., holding chamber, eliminates the need for the patient to coordinate actuation and inhalation and optimizes drug delivery. A spacer device without valves requires coordination between inhalation and actuation. The MDI with spacer device and face mask is appropriate for patients, typically less than 3 years, unable to use a mouthpiece.
A DPI is a breath-actuated device that uses a gelatin capsule containing a single dose of medication and a carrier substance to aid in the dispersion of the drug. The capsule is inserted into the device and punctured. The patient's inspiratory flow disperses the dry particles and draws them into the lower airways. In spontaneously breathing patients, this device is appropriate in patients who are able to achieve a certain inspiratory flow, such as equal to or greater than 50 L/min. This will typically correspond to children about 6 years or greater.
A LVN can be used to deliver a dose of medication continuously over a period of time. A LVN is powered by a compressed gas source, and a face mask is typically used as the interface.
The two primary means for delivering aerosolized medication to treat a medical condition is an MDI or a nebulizer. MDI medication (drug) canisters are typically sold by manufacturers with a boot that includes a nozzle, an actuator, and a mouthpiece. Patients can self-administer the MDI medication using the boot alone but the majority of patients have difficulty in synchronizing the actuation of the MDI canister and patient inhalation and improve the delivery and improve the delivery of medication by decreasing oropharyngeal deposition of the aerosol drug.
Many valved chambers of this type are commercially available. Examples of such spacers include but are not limited to those structures disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,470,412; 5,012,803; 5,385,140; 4,637,528; 4,641,644; 4,953,545; and U.S. patent application publication No. 2002/0129814. These devices are expensive and may be suitable for chronic conditions that require frequent use of MDI inhalers provided the cost and labor involved in frequent delivery of medication is acceptable to the patient. However, under acute symptoms, such devices may fail to serve the purpose and lead to an inadequate delivery of medication.
Aerosol delivery systems that use standard small volume nebulizers are commonly used in acute conditions as they are cheap and overcome the inhalation difficulties associated with actuation of MDI and synchronization of inhalation by the patient. Nebulizers are fraught with numerous problems as well. The medication dose used is about 10 times of that used with an MDI and hence the increased cost without any added proven clinical benefit. Secondly, the majority of the nebulized medication is wasted during exhalation. Thirdly, the time taken to deliver the medication is several times that of an MDI and the labor cost of respiratory therapist may outweigh the benefits of nebulizers compared with MDIs. Breath actuated nebulizers(s) with reservoir have been designed to overcome the medication waste. An example of this type of device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,502. However, these devices are expensive and still have all the other problems associated with nebulizer use alone. Other examples of aerosol inhalation devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,155, in which there is a fixed volume mist accumulation chamber for use in combination with a nebulizer and a TEE connection.
Problems with prior art devices include that the devices significantly waste medication, they provide a non-uniform concentration of delivered medication, they are expensive, and they are difficult to use. Many of these devices are commercially available in which the nebulizer is directly attached to the TEE connector without any mixing chamber. All of the aforementioned devices can be used with either an MDI or a nebulizer but not both, and hence, face the difficulty associated with either system alone. Other devices have tried to overcome the above problems by incorporating a mixing chamber in the device with adaptability to be used with an MDI or standard nebulizer. U.S. patent application publication No. 2002/0121275 disclosed a device having the above characteristics. However, this device is plagued with problems that are typical to those type of devices. As with other conventional devices, the disclosed device, like the other ones, fails to incorporate some of the key features necessary for enhanced aerosol delivery.
In general, each of the prior art devices suffers from the following deficiencies: (1) the entrained airflow in the device interferes with the MDI plume as well as the plume generated by a nebulizer resulting in increased impaction losses of aerosol generated by either an MDI or nebulizer; (2) the device does not have the ability to deliver a desired precise fraction of inspired oxygen to a hypoxic patient and simultaneously deliver aerosol medication with either a metered dose inhaler (MDI) or a nebulizer; (3) the device can not deliver a gas with a desired density to improve aerosol delivery and a desired fraction of inspired oxygen to a hypoxemic patient; (4) the device does not have the ability to deliver different density gases with a desired fraction of inspired oxygen simultaneously while retaining the ability to deliver aerosol medication at the same time with either an MDI or a nebulizer; (5) the device does not have the ability to deliver a mixture of multiple gases to a patient and simultaneously maintain a desired fraction of inspired oxygen; (6) the device does not serve as a facemask for delivering varying concentrations of inspired oxygen from room air to 100% but serves solely as an aerosol delivery device; (7) the device does not have a reservoir chamber—either as a bag or as a large volume tubing to store nebulized medication that is otherwise wasted during exhalation (The holding chamber of this type of device varies from 90 cc to 140 cc and is not enough to serve as a reservoir for the volume of nebulized medication generated during exhalation is wasted); (8) there is no mechanism in the device to prevent entrainment of room air which forms the bulk of volume during inhalation (the fraction of inspired oxygen and the density of the gas mixture inhaled by the patient may vary with every breath with the device depending on the volume of entrained room air which may vary with each breath); (9) the device does not have any valve system to prevent exhaled carbon dioxide from entering the holding chamber—rebreathing of carbon dioxide from the holding chamber on subsequent inhalation can be extremely detrimental to a patient and extremely dangerous under certain clinical conditions; (10) the device does not have the capability of delivering medication with an MDI and a nebulizer simultaneously; and (11) the device has a fixed volume-holding chamber, which makes the device extremely large and cumbersome to deliver medication.
What is needed in the art and has heretofore not been available is a system that overcomes the above deficiencies and incorporates functionality to make the device a compact, user friendly, economical, and multipurpose aerosol device for both acute and chronic use with either an MDI or a nebulizer or with both devices simultaneously as warranted by the patient's clinical circumstances.